erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Mona (Story)
Mona is in a secret relationship with her girlfriend. They fight and break up, leading to a lot of emotional breakdowns for Mona. When she is at her emotional low point a demon speaks to her and offers her a relief in revenge. The demon takes over her reasoning and when Mona comes to it is to the knowledge (and evidence) that she has killed a girl she still very much loved. She makes a few feeble attempts to fight the demon, which ultimately ends in her death. ---- Mona sits in her room, sprawled across her bed. She cries now, she has cried for at least half an hour – if nothing came to interrupt her she would have cried for at least an additional half hour. Her sorrow depended on a friend – a beloved friend, and later a lover. Things had been said between them. Threats, broken promises and those meaningless, hateful words that only matters to those involved. They had fought before, as all friends do after long time. But this time felt worse. It felt horrible. It felt like scattered glass moved through her chest, tearing up, hurting, unbearable. Mona clawed her chest, cried out and threw her belongings around. It did not help. It did not help. It did not help and it hurt so bad! She scanned her room. Everywhere was traces of Her. The books on the shelf – they were Her favourites. A pile of comic books, with some missing that She had borrowed. Notes, papers, knickknacks and gifts. A handmade doll in papier-mâché. That CD. That pyjamas She used when She was sleeping over! In agony Mona grabbed it, and breathed in. The smell of the former love was torture. NeveragainneveragainneveragainNEVER-EVER-AGAIN! It is all Her fault. Mona stopped in her tracks. It sounded cliché – but was it so? Is She feeling this pain now? Her thought returned to the other girl as she had seen her last. Cold gaze and icy voice. The pain returned a hundred times stronger. She never cared about us. Never cared for anything except herself. The thought was even more painful than the last, and a black mass lingered in her chest. The low, but oh so clear voice that had put the words in her mind in order, did not stop there. The girl screamed, she yelled, she cursed. She clawed her body, leaving long red marks. She pleaded for nothingness, for her mind to be wiped clear and blank, without these feelings. She rushed out of her room, into the kitchen. She fumbled about, finally finding the knife she was looking for – a big and sharp one, designed for cutting meat. A memory from long ago. “Before I had you I wanted to die – I would have killed myself if not you-“ SHE LIED! Mona gave a terrified yelp and dropped the knife on the floor. Bending down to fetch it her knees suddenly gave in under her. Leaning her throbbing head against the counter she gave in. It was so painful. She did not want it. If this is life then she did not want it! She did not want it! She did not-'' ---- Now she lay in her bed, staring in the ceiling and crying. The heavy knife was back on its place, but a smaller one was hidden under the mattress. Her parent had come home, and she couldn’t speak to them. Couldn’t let them know. She had hid her relationship with Her for so long, it would be too much to let them know now when it was too late. What would she do? The voice had dimmed to a low murmur, but was still there and it still tortured her mind. It gave one moment of bliss as she remembered what she used to have, and then the sudden snap as she was reminded she would never have it again. Ever. She reached down to feel the knife, reassuring, just to know that it was still there. As she held the plastic handle the voice grew stronger, more eager. 'End it. End it now. End everything' ''To end…everything? Everything. And it will never happen again? Never ever. She looked at the sharpened metal. It was a dull fruit knife, but the point was sharp so if she stabbed rather than cut then maybe… I would like that. ---- Time gradually became a blurry concept. Mona would more often than not float halfway between awareness and unconsciousness, catching glimpses of what the demon did in her name, using her body and talking with her voice. She tried to fight it, at least periodically, but just when she thought she had won back the control of her own body she was pushed back and her hands once again moved without her input and the demon would laugh at her for being so naïve. Then one day she came to in the middle of nowhere. There was no blood nearby, not even any people. She seemed to be on the edge of a mighty ravine, and the first she saw was an absolutely gorgeous sight of the sunset spilling over the trees and the dark stones, tinting them in warm red shades. She had never seen anything so beautiful. You have ceased to be interesting to me. Then there was a feeling Mona had not felt for a very long time before. It was as if something invisible poured out of her very skin, out through her back, and she felt incredible empty inside. The difference was like that between having your nose clogged with snot during a cold and then using some nose spray to clear it all out – except she felt that way in her whole body. She turned around, but couldn’t see anything. “He- hello?” She wasn’t sure if she really saw it or just imagined it, and didn’t have much time to think about it, but for a split second she thought she saw the air shift before she felt an incredible force hit her and she fell backwards. And fell. And fell. The sharp shock of actual pain as her back hit the stones jolted her senses in a way that made her miss the numbness of the possession. She slid backwards, scraping against the rocks, and then tumbled further down before she could grasp the surface. She reached out to claw for surface, scraping up her fingers and palms and shredding her already oversensitive nerve endings. There was a brief sucking feeling in her gut as she tumbled straight of a ledge, and then a crunch before she blacked out. When she came to she was at the bottom of the ravine, looking at a bloody heap of… of… her. Oh. Just as she was contemplating what she was supposed to do now she saw a skitter of moment down the ravine. No, she didn’t see it exactly, there wasn’t anything to see, but she could perceive that something was moving towards her. It didn’t acknowledge her presence though, and instead seeped into her mangled body. No. Oh please no. See also *Mona (plot) This story has also been posted on *deviantart.com *fictionpress.com Category:Stories Category:All Pages Category:WIP Category:Needs a picture